gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Emma-Ken Relationship
The Emma-Ken Relationship is a one-sided (Ken) relationship between Ken Tanaka and Emma Pillsbury. They decided that once they were married (which they ended up not being so), that they would not wear wedding rings, live in the same house, or tell anyone that they're married at all. They are also known as Kemma or''' Panaka'. It is thought that the break up with Emma caused Ken to leave McKinley due to some sort of nervous break-down at the beginning of season two. Overview Ken Tanaka has pursued Emma for a while, they eventually start dating. In the episode "Vitamin D" Ken proposes to her and she says yes, as long as they don't move in together and don't see each other after school hours. In the episode "Sectionals", Ken ends up dumping her because she moved their wedding back to take the Glee kids to sectionals for Will, who could not go. Episodes For 'Showmance After seeing Will and Emma sharing a tender moment after hours, Ken steps up to Emma and tells her that she should stop chasing after a married man (reffering to Will). He tells her that he would be a great man for her and would take care of her and that in their small town she can't do any better than him. Emma is convinced by this and agrees to go out with him. [[Acafellas (episode)|'''Acafellas ]] Emma cheers for Ken after an Acafellas performance. 'Vitamin D' Terri begins to work as the school nurse and Ken tells her about Will and Emma's mutual attraction. Already warned of this by Sue, Terri tells Ken to propose to Emma to prevent Will and Emma's relationship from going any further. He does and Emma accepts his proposal under certain circumstances. Episodes Against 'Pilot' Emma doesn't show up for a mixer Ken invited her to, gave her number to a fireman, rejects another date with him, and admits she has been making up excuses and doesn't want to go out with him. 'Showmance' Ken witnesses Will and Emma having a sweet moment after school hours where they almost kiss. 'Vitamin D' Ken is upset by the fact that Emma seems to be more fond of Will than he and that Will is also attracted to her. 'Mash-Up' Ken thinks Emma's song choice for their first dance is boring. He sees Emma fall on top of Will during her dance lesson with him and gets very jealous. He moves his football practice to conflict with Glee practice because of this which causes a confrontation between Will and him. Will admits that he hasn't been intentionlly encouraging Emma's feelings and that he'll stop but Ken is still convinced that he'll always be a "consolation prize" to Will and keeps his practice time. 'Mattress' Ken schedules their wedding on the day of Sectionals so that Emma can't attend. 'Sectionals' Emma moves back their wedding a couple of hours to attend sectionals for Will. This makes Ken furious and he leaves Emma at the alter. Category:Relationships